


Follow My Lead

by KindListener



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Body Worship, First Time, M/M, POV Second Person, Paranoia, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: You've gone out of your way for this. You've gone out of your way to make him feel comfortable and special. The candles that light your bedroom lead the freshly bathed Joxer straight to you, a translucent linen robe draped over your form. Is it hot in here or is it just him?
Relationships: Joxer/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Follow My Lead

You've gone out of your way for this. You've gone out of your way to make him feel comfortable and special. The candles that light your bedroom lead the freshly bathed Joxer straight to you, a translucent linen robe draped over your form. His jaw nearly drops to the floor as his eyes fall on you.  
"I-- Umm... I guess, you wanna--" He pulls at his armour. Is it hot in here or is it just him?  
"Was it too much? I just figured it might be a nice surprise." You blush wildly, considering how ridiculous you might look, beginning to curl in on yourself.  
"No, it's-- Well, yes, obviously, it's a nice surprise but I--" He places down his helmet and sits on the edge of the bed, his hips perpendicular to yours as he gently takes your hand. "I want this. Of course, I do! But-- But..." You sit up. He looks distressed.  
"Joxer, if you think we're moving too fast, I understand." You explain, moving to sit beside him, but he waves his hands and shakes his head.  
"No, I want this and, Gods, I want it right now but I'm just... I'm worried." He admits and you cock your head in confusion.  
"What're you worried about?" You ask and he turns to face you, drinking in the sight of your body, the candlelight piercing the linen and casting a glow against your body.  
"I'm worried I might hurt you." Joxer huffs, reaching out to cup your shoulder.  
"Now you're just talking nonsense." Your brows knit in a mix of frustration and concern. "I know you'd never hurt me--"  
"But say I couldn't help it. Say I--"  
"What might hurt me that you can't help, Joxer? I'm trying to help." You cup his jaw and he sighs, averting his gaze from yours. His hand points between his legs, where a bulge has already began to form. You've never seen that part of him before. You've never gone past kissing which is why tonight is so important.

Confused, you kneel between Joxer's feet and slowly reach under his tunic only for him to close his legs.  
"I'm not going to judge you based on the size of your girth, darling. Please, let me see it." Unable to look at you, he hitches up his tunic and his cock bobs up, a good nine inches of thick, hot, needy flesh. His balls are full and virile, ready for release. Your eyes widen and he bites his knuckle.  
"I'm sorry..." He murmurs but you touch his thigh and he huffs out a shuddering breath.  
"Don't apologise. It's Aphrodite's gift, after all." You smile up at him and his worried expression melts into nothing but unadulterated affection and lust.  
"You don't think it looks...stupid? Or scary?" He asks, placing his hand on yours, braced against his thigh.  
"It doesn't look stupid. I think it looks gorgeous, Joxer. It's perfect." You purr and he shudders.  
"Not scary either?" He asks, hesitantly wrapping his fingers around the impressive girth.  
"No offense, my good knight, but I fear nothing from you; not your masculine good looks, not your devilish charm and not your godly-enhanced girth, my darling." Joxer's eyes are immediately full with love and want for you. He hooks his hands under your arms and lifts you up, you thread your fingers into his hair as he plants kisses about your face. "In fact, I believe I'll enjoy it."

Collapsing onto the bed, you cage in Joxer's hips as he shrugs off his armour, exposing what looks to be miles upon miles of skin, littered with the odd scar. He gently runs his fingers through your hair as you roll your hips down, your bare backside rubbing against his cock and making him suck in this breath in a sound that's barely audible but all too attractive.  
"You have *no idea* how long I've been waiting for this." He sighs heavily and you grin.  
"I think I might have an inkling." Precome drips onto his belly as you rock your hips down again.  
"Gods...!" He hisses as he reaches down for the hem of your robe, seeing your body in all its glory. "You're so pretty..." He presses kisses to your shoulders and chest, making you sigh and pet his hair as his fingers curl against your shoulder blades. You kiss the top of his head, taking in the scent of his hair, still damp from his bath in the river. He raises his hips, his hands descending to spread you open for him. He spreads you open, the hot, slick skin of his uncut cock rutting against your eager entrance.  
"Please, Joxer, don't tease me..." You plead and he chuckles breathily.  
"But you look so pretty just like this." He breathes, kissing your lips clumsily until your elbows buckle and you fall onto him, whining as he runs the length of his brutal-looking cock against your entrance. Things go on like that for a while, you dissolving into a moaning mess as Joxer rolls his hips against yours, his great volume of precome slicking your entrance. You rest your head against his chest, hearing the beat of his heart going at a hundred miles a minute. He's holding himself back, after all he doesn't want to hurt you.

Shakily, you sit up, looking at your lover. His cheeks are painted red and his bottom lip is swollen from his bites, trying to keep him silent. A thin sheen of sweat makes his skin shine under the candlelight and you can't help but fall for him over and over again.  
"Did I... Did I do something wrong...?" He pants out and you shake your head.  
"Of course not, darling, I'm just...ready..." He cocks his head in confusion and you lean back, pressing your come-slick backside to his cock. He shudders, fingers developing a bruising grip on your hips.  
"R-Ready. Yeah, alright." Joxer nods and shuffles to the head of the bed, scooting you up to sit in his lap, his face at your neck. "Do you need any oils or...?" He sounds paranoid again. You pull back and nudge a finger under his chin, making him look at you.  
"Stop worrying! I'll be fine." You assure him and he nods slowly, guiding his cock into you. The head slips in easy enough and you groan but then you sink of the rest of him and it fills you to bursting. "Gods, Joxer, that feels... It feels so good..." You moan as he shakes his head.  
"I'm not gonna last..." He warns and you bite your lip, this *is* his first time after all.  
"Don't worry... You come when you need to, darling..." You whisper against the shell of his ear and he shivers, arms coiling around your torso as he holds you close. When you bottom out on his cock, you tug on his hair and lean in to kiss him as you grind down on his lap.  
"That's it... I'm...I'm..." Is all the warning he gives you before he spends inside you, your body greedily drinking it all up. You watch him as he bites onto his bottom lip and his eyes roll back into his head. "Gods, yes! Oh, yes!" You grind down as he keeps coming, feeling him fill your body to the brim with his come.

When Joxer's finished, you collapse against his chest, now clammy with sweat. His cock doesn't soften but his fingers find your shoulders, clinging to you as you press your lips to the crook of his neck. You feel his hot breath against your ear as he pants, slowly rolling his hips up into you.  
"H...How was that?" Joxer asks and you sit back, your insides coiling around his still-hard cock, making him release this choked moan.  
"That was perfect." You sigh dreamily but he looks down, seeing your unspent cock.  
"But you didn't..." He starts but you press a kiss to his forehead.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you can go again." His cock twitches inside you and you bite your lip.


End file.
